


Honeymoon

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Episode continuation, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Honeymoon, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: How I saw McHart's honeymoon after they got married in "Outside the Bubble" S5xE4.  Full of fluffiness and making love.





	Honeymoon

“You may now kiss the bride.”

The couple smiled and turned to one another.

Diane sighed as she realized just how nervous she was.  She’d never been married before and even though it was just the two of them, it was huge.  She figured she’d be married to her job until the day she died.  But then along came this man, her cowboy, and turned her world upside down.

Kurt looked at her and smiled, thinking about how lucky he was to have her as his wife.  He, too, was a bit nervous but he did a better job of disguising it.  When his new bride sighed, he smiled and took her in his arms.

They kissed. 

Their first kiss as man and wife was incredible.  It didn’t appear to be anything special to anyone who may have seen it but to them, it was electric.

Diane picked up the single white calla lily Kurt had given her and took ahold of his hand.  They walked out into the hallway after thanking the Justice of the Peace.

“So,” Kurt started, staring at his shoes.

She smiled and leaned in, “I thought I was the only one who was nervous about this.  I mean, it’s just you, right?”

Kurt chuckled, releasing a bit of his pent up anxiety.  “It’s never ‘just you’ Diane.”  He placed his hands on her arms and ran them up and down.  “I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

Diane blushed as one hand moved down to hers to interlace their fingers.  “I have to get back to the office but I can leave early.  Your place, at 6?”  She squeezed his hand, “And I can do you one better.  I took off the rest of the week and booked a cabin.”

His face fell.  “Are you serious?”

She smiled.  “Yeah. I never thought you’d be so excited for a cabin.”

“I get you all to myself for three full days.  Are you going to be able to handle it?”

“Yep.  Everything is taken care of so I’m not even going to bring work with me.  Will knows he can call my personal cell but has promised he’ll only do so under threat of castration.”

Kurt winced, playfully.  “This is the best gift.”

“I’ve got a suit case in my car so I’ll meet you at your place as soon as I finish up.  Sound like a deal?”

He pulled their hands up to his mouth and kissed her fingers.  “Yeah.”

Diane went back to the office and took care of the vote and cleaned up a few other things before she drove straight to Kurt’s.  She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer, a single small suitcase in hand.  She sighed as she realized she finally had a few days off and would finally be able to relax with her cowboy.

“That’s all you brought?”

“Well hello to you, too.”  She walked in and kissed him on the cheek.  “I’m not planning on going out much, Mister McVeigh,” she flirted.

Kurt grinned and shut the door behind her.

“You all packed?” 

“Almost.  Just a few more things and then we can head out.”

“’Kay.  Oh, can I have a hand?” Diane turned around as she pulled up her hair off of her neck and gestured to the zipper on her back.

Kurt walked over to her and placed a kiss on the small patch of flesh where her neck meets her back before slowly taking it down.  He groaned as he watched it fall to the floor and Diane stepped out of it.

“You’d better be in the bedroom McVeigh.  We need to get on the road or we’ll hit rush hour traffic.”

“Who cares?  And how can I when you’re standing in my living room wearing little more than a smile?”

Diane stepped out of her shoes and made a show of bending over to pick up her dress.

“Diane…”

She laughed.  “I’m sorry.  Now go if you want to beat the end of the day traffic!”  She covered herself with her dress and pointed back towards the bedroom.

Kurt shook his head and walked away.  He gathered a few more things, clothes and toiletries, and a few minutes later, he walked out to find Diane considerably more comfortable, her hair pulled up in a ponytail, wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

He walked up to her then set down his bag and wrapped his arms around her, “just when I thought you couldn’t get any sexier.”

Diane placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed her body into his.  “Right back atcha.”  She kissed him, letting her tongue part his lips.

Kurt returned her kiss.  The couple sighed, almost in simultaneously, as they relaxed in each other’s arms.

Both giggled as they rested their foreheads on one another’s, realizing they both were feeling exactly the same thing.

“Ready?”

“Yeah,” she replied before kissing him simply once more. 

Before Diane could bend at the waist, Kurt picked up both her bag and his and opened the door for her.

“Thank you, husband.”

“You’re welcome, wife.”

The couple got into his truck and Diane provided him the address and a few minutes later, they were on the road.  The cabin wasn’t too far off the grid but just enough.  There was no paved driveway, the small cabin was surrounded by old pine trees, and, as she was told, the lake was within a quarter of a mile and was easily walkable.

“As long as it has indoor plumbing and electricity then I’m fine,” she joked.

“There’s my girl,” Kurt joked back.  “Really roughing it.  Just for me.”

Again, he grabbed their things as they approached the front door.  Kurt set them down and asked for the key.  Diane fished for it in her pocket and handed it to him.

He unlocked the door and pushed it open before bending at the knees and taking her in his arms.

Diane yelped then giggled as she realized what he was doing.  “Kurt!”

“I didn’t get to do it at my place.”  He placed a kiss on her lips before carrying her over the threshold.  Kurt set her down and walked back out to grab their things.

She shook her head.  “You’re crazy, you know that?”

Kurt smiled as he shut the door behind her.  “Sorry, I’ve always wanted to do that.”

Diane walked toward the small dining room and took a look at the spread in front of her.  “Kurt, look.”

He joined her and looked at her, “you didn’t know what to expect?”  Kurt wrapped his arms around her waist.

“No, I just told them this is our honeymoon.”

Diane reached towards the card next to the flowers on the table.

“To the new happy couple.  Enjoy.  Lockhart, Gardner, and Associates,” she read aloud.  “P.S. Check the oven.  Dessert’s in the fridge.”

“This is incredible,” she marveled as she walked to the kitchen.

“I’ll open the champagne,” he offered, noticing a bottle of Domaine Chandon chilling next to the table.  He poured two glasses and walked to the kitchen.

She opened the door and found a roast and rosemary potatoes.  They pulled out their food and took it to the table, uncovering bread and salads before settling next to each other on the wood bench next to the table.

He carved off some of the roast for her and some from closer to the bone, the bloodier the better, for himself.

She raised the glass and waited for Kurt to do the same. “To us.”

“To us,” he repeated. 

They clinked their glasses and took a sip of the decadent spirit.

The couple enjoyed the meal and talked about nothing, enjoying the other’s company.

Diane picked at the potatoes as Kurt sat back in the seat, “that was amazing.  Thank them for me.”

“Too full for dessert?”

He groaned.  “God yes.  Maybe after a bit.”

She smiled.  “Okay.”

“I’ve an idea.”

Diane looked over to him.  “Oh?”

“Yeah.  Indulge me?”

Almost immediately, she grew suspicious.  “Okay…?”

Kurt pulled out his phone and scrolled through, “come on, come on,” he admonished himself, under his breath. 

Moments later, he exclaimed, “ah ha!”  He set his phone down on the table as the opening bars of a Frank Sinatra song started.

“May I have this dance?”  Kurt offered his hand to her and smiled.

_What'll I do_   
_when you_   
_are far away_   
_and I'm so blue?_   
_What'll I do?_

”Kurt.”  She smiled before she took his hand as they begun to dance. 

Kurt wrapped his hand around her waist, pulling her body against his, and moved their hands up to his chest, close to his face. 

“The first time I heard this, after I met you, it made me think of you.”

She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.  Diane listened to the lyrics as Kurt hummed the Irving Berlin tune and joined in with the closing lines of the song, singing them quietly into her ear.

_When I'm alone_   
_with only dreams of you_   
_that won't come true_   
_what'll I do?_

He continued to sing to her as he held her close, their bodies swaying in time with the melancholy tune.  Kurt kissed her hand again and looked at her.  “I love you, Diane.”

She raised her head and looked him in the eyes, tears beginning to form in the corners of hers, “I love you too, Kurt.”

The opening bars of “Just the Way You Look Tonight” began playing and Diane smiled again.  The couple continued to dance in each other’s arms, going through song after song of his Sinatra playlist.

They decided to call it quits after “Chicago,” and rightly so.  Kurt had exhausted his few moves, spinning and dipping and began to worry he was getting stale.

“How about we see what’s for dessert,” he offered as an out.

“Sounds good.”

She walked back to the table to clear the dishes to take to the kitchen.  Kurt opened the fridge and let out an appreciative laugh.  He reached in and pulled out the small wedding cake, complete with a bride in a long white gown whose arm was interlaced with the groom’s, who was decked out in jeans and flannel.

“Look.”

Diane looked up and let out a loud bark of a laugh.  “They are too much!”

Kurt took a fork and got some cake on it as Diane took the topper off and set it on the counter, before he offered it to his bride.

She accepted the cake and took the fork from him to offer the same.  Instead of doing so, she promptly pushed it into his face and started giggling maniacally.

He stood there and feigned being put off.  “Really?”

Tried to muster a straight face.  “What?”  She leaned in and kissed the cake off of his mouth.  Kurt took the opportunity to push his face into hers, getting as much of the confection on her as he possibly could, kissing her back.

He hugged her with everything he had and relished where they were with each other.  Their mouths continued with one another’s, cleaning up and savoring the cake.

However, the couple laughed as their play fight became more than playful.  Breathing quickened.  Tongues darted from one mouth to another.  Kurt reached up and placed a hand on Diane’s face, his thumb grazing her cheek.

“Diane.”

“Kurt,” she breathed before continuing on.

He bent at the knees and grasped her, pulling her hips into his.

She squealed at the change but laughed at her surprise.  Kurt walked them towards the bedroom and set Diane down on the bed.  He kissed her once before announcing, “be right back.”

He turned and walked to the bathroom, grabbed a towel and ran it under warm water.

She laughed.  “Quite the gentleman,” she remarked as she took the towel from his hand.  Diane wiped her face and offered the towel back to him.  Kurt cleaned off his face, too, and tossed the soiled towel back into the bathroom.

Diane scooched up the bed, resting her head on the pillows and Kurt followed quickly.  He laid himself next to her and looked into her eyes.  Kurt placed his right hand on her cheek and all of a sudden, the mood in the room turned serious.

He kissed her.  It was soft and sweet.  They savored each other, eventually parting their lips and accepting one another into their mouths.

Kurt moved his hand down her cheek, down her neck, and caressed her breast through her shirt.

She arched her back into his hand, begging him to continue.  Diane watched the fascination on his face.  They’d definitely slept together before and had certainly seen one another nude but he seemed to be like a kid with a new albeit long coveted toy- he couldn’t wait to unwrap it and play with it but he knew once he did, it’d be different.

“I can take it…” she began to offer.

“Shh.”  He replied, shaking his head before making eye contact once more.

His hand continued down her torso then made its way up under her shirt.  His thumb traced the delicate flesh just above the cup of her bra.

Diane sighed at his touch and continued to watch him.

Kurt looked away, only long enough to pull her shirt up and expose her chest.

She sat up and reached to pull the shirt off of her and, while she did, Kurt reached behind her and unhooked her bra, which fell to her lap.  She tossed it off the bed and laid back down, inviting him to continue.

He did.  Kurt placed a hand on her breast and kissed her mouth, her neck, as his thumb traced her nipple.  It stiffened almost immediately as he continued.

He sat up and looked at her.  “You’re beautiful.”

Diane smiled but before she could respond, he kissed her.  Her hands flew to his head as her back arched into his hand.

He massaged and groped, eliciting happy moans from her.  Kurt’s hand moved down her side to her hip and traced the line of her jeans before taking ahold of the button and trying to undo it singlehandedly.

Diane removed her hands from his thick hair and helped him along, never once breaking their kiss.  She unbuttoned and unzipped her pants before raising her hips to push them down, leaving her panties in place, just in case.

Kurt smiled into her mouth as he ended their kiss, just to watch his hand.  It slid across her panty line which only made Diane shiver.

She continued to watch his face as he slid his hand under her garment and circled her clit.

Her breathing hitched with the first contact, his finger sliding in between her folds, easily.

“Mmm,” she cooed.

Kurt slid two fingers into her and watched her face as his fingers brought her pleasure.  He moved his thumb over her clit and gave it the attention it craved.

He kissed her once more.

Diane’s eyes closed as she concentrated on the sensations he was giving her.

His fingers moved within and against her faster and harder.

She panted.

“Look at me.”

Diane opened her eyes and swallowed hard as her brow furrowed.  “It’s…”

“I know. Let it go.”

He continued to watch her face, knowing how close she’d already gotten.

“Kurt?”

“God, you’re beautiful.”

“I… Please?”

She arched her back as she felt the first wave of an orgasm creep closer.

“Oh, yeah.”

“That’s right,” he coaxed, still watching her face.

Diane’s eyes clamped shut and she bit down on her lower lip.

“It’s right there.  Isn’t it?  I can feel it.”

She nodded.

“Cum for me, Diane.”

His fingers moved faster until she placed her hand on his, her body finally giving in to the release she so desperately needed.

“God!”  She eked as her head pushed back into the pillows.  Her body tensed as wave after wave of molten pleasure coursed through her.

She collapsed on the bed, panting.  “Kurt.”

He smiled.  “You’re beautiful when you let go.”

Her eyes opened and she smiled back, raising her head to kiss him.

His hand moved from between her thighs and rested on her hip.

Diane moved to her side and pressed her body against his.  She placed her hand on his cheek, “make love with me?”

He nodded before rising to undo his pants and take off his shirt.

Diane wiggled out of her remaining underwear and socks before watching him undress.

Moments later, Kurt was back on the bed, having completely divested himself of his clothing.

She reached down and grasped his erection in her hand before slowly stroking him.  He was already painfully hard so he indulged her for a few strokes.

But Diane knew without him having to say a word.  She put her hand around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.  Kurt’s body followed, settling on top of her.

He braced himself next to her, his erection brushing her sex before slowly sliding into her.

Their bodies melded into one, easily.  Kurt moved his hips against her as Diane wrapped her thighs around him.

“I love you, Kurt.”

He let out a groan, “I love you too, Diane.”

Diane wrapped her arms around his back and held him to her.  “God!  You feel incredible.”

Kurt nodded, concentrating on holding out for a few minutes longer as his hips pushed deeper into her.

She clenched her PC muscles as she met him thrust for thrust.

“Oh god!”  He panted.

Their moans of pleasure echoed off the walls of the small room.

Kurt’s pace quickened as he felt himself getting ready to lose control.

“Yes!  More!”

He pushed harder, knowing full well she was on her way to a second orgasm but begged his body to hold on.

She kissed him again as she threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged.

“Cum for me, Kurt.”

He nodded and pushed into her faster and harder.

She clenched her internal muscles once more as Kurt released himself.

“Oh god!”  He groaned as be buried his face into her neck.

Diane locked her heels behind him and held him tight against her as her hips pushed back, her clit rubbing against his hips.

“Kurt!”  She tugged his hair as she, too, came.

Kurt shivered as the last few shocks of his orgasm, combined with what her body was doing hit him.  “Oh fuck.”

She released him as her legs went limp.

He raised his head as he rested his hips against her.  Kurt kissed her, gently, lovingly.

Diane smiled and reciprocated.  “You’re beautiful when you let go.”

They kissed again before Kurt moved off of her. 

For the first time in her life, she actually felt a void after he’d moved from within her.

He pulled her into him; Diane rested her body against his.  Several blissful moments passed before Diane interrupted the quiet. 

“I could go for some cake.  It’s too bad someone wasted it.”

He laughed, “yes, SOMEone did!”

She patted him on the chest before climbing out of bed.

“Where…?”

“Just a minute.”

Diane walked into the bathroom and cleaned herself up a bit before walking to the dining area and grabbing the champagne and the two glasses.

She set them down on the night stand next to them and she topped them off.

She climbed back into bed next to him and saw Kurt holding the flute out.  “To us.”

“To us,” she echoed.

“And a hell of a lot more of that!”  He added.

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly to be continued.


End file.
